Hero
by FoxKid1302
Summary: Mikey needs to be given more credit for what he did...


- I was a heroooooo!

Mikey's endless wail went on for quite a while even after Leo stopped tormenting him about his precious Space Hero comic. The orange clad turtle was still brimmed with energy and appeared to be unfazed by the scowl and grunt of his brothers when he continued to brag about his achievement. However, the innocent, happy charade could hardly escape the eye of a certain mutant...

Shutting the door behind him, Mikey instantly dropped his comics and games, along with the smile he's been wearing this entire night. None of his brothers seemed to realize how hurt he was when they didn't even say a thank you to him after he saved them from those nasty mutated wasps. It frightened him to think about what those insects could have done to his bros, but after what they commented about his act, Mikey couldn't help but wondering whether his effort was worth it. Nah, what's the point? They're his bros, of course he had to help them, even though they all acted like jerks after that. He could always pull a prank to get back on them later anyway.

Dropping his gear and mask carelessly around the room, he was about to hit the hay stack when a shadow from a corner of his unlit room approached him. He immediately jumped back:

- Dah! Who goes there?

The shadow continued to advance toward him. Mikey frantically backed away to the wall behind him, searching for the light switch, his mind still screaming in disbelief that there's an intruder in their lair. His heart took an extra happy beat as fingers found the switch. The room was flood with light in no time, revealing the intruder to be...

- Raph? What are you doing in my room? - Mikey asked - Wait a minute...

Was it Raph the one standing in his room? The way he staggered toward him, plus the weird drool dripping from his mouth was enough to drain blood from the sea green turtle's face.

- Aw come on! Not again! - Mikey whined as Raph rushed for him.

He reached for the doorknob, but Raph already wedged both his arms on the door, preventing him from opening it. Mikey quickly slid to the ground and escaped through the space between those emerald green legs. He couldn't get very far though, since Raph already spun around and caught him by the arms, pulling him up.

- Raph! Please, snap out of it! I thought Donnie's antidote got rid of this thing?

Mikey brought his knee up right to Raph's stomach, but the bigger turtle skillfully blocked it with his own. He leaned forward and threw them both on to the bed behind the youngest. Rendered completely immobile, Mikey squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable to come as Raph opened his mouth...

- Scared ya for a second there, didn't I?

Sky-blue eyes snapped open to meet crystal green ones, seeing a smirk appeared on Raph's lips. What appeared to be poisonous drool turned out to be only Algie smoothy.

- And this is the hero that saved the day? I'm not convinced. - Raph breathed to his face.

- Very funny bro, but if you want another episode like that, there's still enough poison in Donnie's lab for you to try - Mikey rolled his eyes.

- Hey, it was just a joke - Raph rolled off to lie beside him - I gotta admit, ya looked pretty cool back there, even when Leo pinned ya down for ripping off his comic.

- Yeah, yeah, whatever. You guys reaaaaally showed your appreciation already.

Mikey couldn't cover his own mouth in time. He didn't want to say that, not now, not right after Raph teased him with his stupid joke. Now Raph would never leave him alone. He hastily spun his shell toward his brother, pulling the blanket over him, but a hand stopped his and turned him around. The smirk had disappeared from Raph's face, replaced by a soft, gentle one.

- I knew ya did yer best Mikey. I also saw the look on yer face when ya walked around bragging about saving us. Trust me, I don't know if I could remember half of what brainiac said, let alone keeping my head straight with that stuff messing with my mind.

- Is that poison still messing with your head? - MIkey asked incredulously - I'm perfectly fine. It's not like I'm upset because you guys ignored me for saving your shell or anything.

- Don't try ta fake it, wonder boy. I know ya've been wearing that stupid smile of ya this whole night, while in fact yer really hurt because of our act. I'm here because I wanna thank ya properly. I'm serious, we owe ya big time.

Pulling Mikey closer, Raph let his baby brother rested on his emerald biceps. Mikey couldn't help but bury his face to his brother's plastron.

- You could have done something when Leo rode me like a horse though.

- Am now. I know it ain't easy keeping the family's mood up all the time, that's why I'm giving ya a break right now... goofball.

- Hm... need this - Mikey swung his arm over Raph's stomach, hugging Raph like a pillow - Stay with me tonight?

- No problem. Don't let Leo or Don know though. I got a tough shell ta keep, just like ya have ta smile for us, "hero".

- Yeah... You better stay away from the living room tomorrow though. I'm gonna pull a prank there. It's gonna be messy.

- Noted. I'll stick around ta see Leo and Donnie fall for it though. 'Night, Mikey.

- Goodnight, Raph.

With that, they both fell into deep slumber, leaving their 'masks' out of their dreams...


End file.
